


Reflex Cuddling

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had meant to ignore him. He was over to hang out with Finn after all—something about Call of Duty and black eyes? Kurt didn’t know, and he didn’t care. However he was made to care when suddenly he found himself in charge of entertaining the Irish exchange student because apparently Rachel was having a “mid-life crisis” and needed Finn STAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex Cuddling

Kurt had meant to ignore him. He was over to hang out with Finn after all—something about Call of Duty and black eyes? Kurt didn’t know, and he didn’t care. However he was made to care when suddenly he found himself in charge of entertaining the Irish exchange student because apparently Rachel was having a “mid-life crisis” and needed Finn _STAT_.

“Well, now what?” inquired Rory innocently as he remained sitting on the couch where Finn had left him as Kurt stood by the tv somewhat awkwardly. He was trying not to show how much he didn’t want to be there because he didn’t want to hurt Rory’s feelings.

“I don’t know. I’m not good at the whole…video game thing,” said Kurt as he gestured roughly to the game system that laid on the floor.

Rory shrugged, “Well, we don’t hafta play video games if ya don’t wanna.” He paused, looking briefly around the living room before his eyes lit up and he turned to Kurt with his face bright with epiphany, “We can watch a movie!”

Thinking that a movie was better than nothing, Kurt sighed as he moved over to the collective Hudmel DVD collection to browse what they had. “You wouldn’t happen to already have a movie in mind, would you?”

Instead of getting a verbal response, Kurt suddenly found Rory standing incredibly close beside him to look at the movies. There was a moment of awkward silence (well at least for Kurt) before Rory let out an excited breath and pulled a movie off the shelf.

“How about this?”

Kurt took the movie from him, and with an eyebrow raised asked, “Fox and the Hound? Have you never seen this, Rory?”

“No, should I have?”

“Yes, sit down; we’re watching this.”

Trying to ignore the happy grin on Rory’s face, Kurt focused on switching the tv settings and pops in the DVD. Once that was all set he grabbed the remote and went to sit on the couch.

There were a couple things Kurt noticed almost right away: the volume was extremely loud from when Rory and Finn had been playing video games and that Rory was actually scooting _closer_ to him.

Instead of skipping immediately through the trailers, Kurt turned to Rory and simply demanded, “What are you doing?”

Rory stopped moving and looking as if he was a child caught stealing from the cookie jar, he slowly said, “Getting comfortable?”

Kurt just gave him a disbelieving look, but let it slide. Rory had been after Brittany, so was obviously straight and therefore nothing for Kurt to concern himself with beyond maybe a friendship.

Or at least that was what he’d thought.

It was about when Tod and Copper began their friendship when Kurt felt movement behind him and discovered a foreign (literally) arm around his shoulders. He tried to ignore it because Finn had done this on occasion when they watched movies because it was just a more comfortable position for him, what with his giant proportioned limbs. So it wasn’t until Rory’s arm started trying to pull Kurt _in_ that Kurt paused the movie and turned to Rory.

“Rory Flanagan, what are you doing?”

Again, the childish-caught-in-the-act look as Rory stammered, “I-Initiating movie cuddles?”

“Is this a culture thing I don’t know about, or are you trying to tell me something? Because I’ll have you know, I _have_ a boyfriend.”

Rory was blushing now and his arm that wasn’t around Kurt came up in defense. “No, no, no, I’m just used to cuddling up with people when watching movies. I-I guess it’s just something I grew up doing and I’m sorry if I offended ya, I wasn’t tryin’ to come between you and Blaine, I promise.” He started pulling his arm from around Kurt, “I’m sorry; I won’t do it again. It was just reflex, I promise.”

Kurt just kind of smiled at him, tugging Rory’s arm back across his shoulders and actually cuddling up to him. Rory was obviously confused, and didn’t really say anything, to which Kurt just looked up at him briefly, asking, “Ready to start the movie back up?”

He received a nod from Rory and pressed play again. Kurt then rested his head on Rory’s chest. This was admittedly comfy, and undoubtedly one of the best ways to watch a movie (though he would always prefer it to be with Blaine). It was also kinda nice to have someone actually want to cuddle just for fun, with no threat of romantic feelings getting in the way.

Plus that way Kurt didn’t have to turn too far when he started crying at the end, and he could pretend that Rory’s muffled laughter was him crying with him.


End file.
